Royal Love
by A.k.a Soft-chan
Summary: 19th Century, a time where vampires lived among humans. A girl lives a rather normal life with her rich father in a mansion. But one day she met a person, who inherited a inhumanly beauty and elegance, that changes her life completely..
1. Meeting

_19th Century, a time were vampires lived among humans._

_The blood thirsting creatures inherited beauty, charisma and elegance, it's almost the perfect person for the prey, human. Of course, the humans feel threatened by this beasts, and start attacking them. That's the time when humans created a wall around themselves, trying to keep those creatures out. But one night can change everything. The night when a rich girl and a ancient vampire meets each other, and are willing to break down those walls of threatening and start a new future. Death cannot stop them, because they have a Royal Love, a love that will last forever..._

**Chapter One – Meeting**

When I close my eyes, I feel inner peace washing over my body, like the feeling of warm water of the ocean meeting fine sand. It makes me clean, and drove me out of the world I know.

When I open my eyes, I'm enveloped by a party in the mansion. I see 'flesh' moving in the most beautiful clothes and the most expensive jewelery, grabbing the most delicious food and looking at my old father with small, dastardly eyes. My father is a strong man, with a sharp eye and broad shoulders. When he is angry, his roaring voice is hard enough to make it look like an earthquake. A lot of people fear him, but I know him as my sweet father, with his thin black strands and cold blue eyes, which almost looks scary, but not to me. He lived alone with me, seeing me grow up as a lady. Where my mother is? She is death, right after I was born. She never saw me then.. I can't remember much of my mother's death, except her appearance. We have a huge painting of her, which stands in the corridor. Every time when I come home, I see my mother greet me. She was a beautiful woman, a smooth-looking skin that covers her whole body. Stunning peach-colored eyes and wavy blond strands which almost looked like gold. O, I had such a beautiful mother! I'm sure my father was happy with a woman like that, not only because of her appearance. She was gentle and cared a lot about father, that's what the servants told me. That's why my father's behaviour changed when I was born. He didn't show his happy feelings to strangers, even not the servants and the butler! He only cared about me, the fruit of his love, and watched me growing up. He is definitely _my sweet father_..

Now we sit here, my father on his chair and I stood next to him, my left hand waving at everyone. I noticed he was looking at me from the corner of his icy blue eyes, just 'checking' if I was still enjoying the party. I wasn't, but I faked a kind smile. Then we disconnected our contact and continued looking at the 'flesh' before us. They have fun and you always could hear laughter from every corner, but most of them looked at us and gossiped about my father or me. I was disgusted by this creatures, rich 'friends' of my father. The only thing they think about is themselves, and if they have the change, destroying other people's life's. But I didn't waist my time on them and smiled like a stuffed doll, behaving like the daughter of a rich man should behave.

Minutes of silence between us passed, until my father faced me. He gently picked up my hand and pierced his sharp eyes in mine.

''Dear child, please go out and enjoy yourself. Your smiling at our guests as always, and I know you hate it. Search for a partner and dance with him.''

My father almost begged. I hesitated and softly bit my lower lip.

''But father, I must keep our guests happy and greet them..''

I sighed. I knew my father wished that I talked with a handsome nobleman, but all the men I meet are always acting like the superior and that's irritating. Besides, they only think about themselves, and I don't need such men.

''The guests are already satisfied with your greetings. Just go, I only need your presence at the end of the party.''

He petted my head and pushed me in the crowd. I became a little bit scared at the thought of those eyes looking dangerously at me. Like I was a lamb in a lion cave (**sorry! Didn't know the exact translation of 'Leeuwenhol'..**). I bowed my head and rushed to the balcony. When I finally reached my destination, I sighed and walked to the stone railing that surrounded the balcony. The silver moon shone and made everything more beautiful. The beauty of the night resembles to my mother. A silent beauty. How often I've wished I would look like her? Instead of wavy golden locks, I have black hair and instead of the perfect mixed skin my mother possessed, I have a pale skin, almost resembling my snow white ruffled dress decorated with a tight pink bow around my slender waist. The only thing what I got from my mother, were the sparkling peach-colored eyes, which shone like the most beautiful stars. It's a inheritance I cherish, I never want to lose my eyes.

I inhaled the cold air. It was a lovely night. Behind me, I heard the happy music of the party, while night animals cried before me. When I looked down, I saw the fountain that stood for the mansion. I grinned and kicked my heels off and climbed on the railing. When I was ready, I jumped of the balcony and elegantly landed on the ground, making my tight dress rip a little bit. I stood up and felt my heart thumping and I tried to control my breathing. O, how I enjoyed to do reckless things. When I was young, I wished I was an adventurer, doing the most dangerous and impressive things. With a loud thump I sat on the railing of the fountain, playing with the cold water. I ignored the ripping sounds of my dress and dipped my feet in the water. I giggled childishly at the feeling. The water tickled my toes and I quickly raised my feet out of it so I wouldn't burst into laughter. I sighed and looked at my surroundings. Things were still like they were, so I decided to return to the party again. Lucky for me I wore a long dress reaching the ground, so no one would notice I wasn't wearing my shoes. Then I heard a whispering sound behind my back and I quickly turned around. I saw nothing, thinking my ears just deceived me, but then I saw a person walking from the shadows. I blinked a few times and stared incredulously at the creature in the front of me, who was slowly turning in a handsome man. His eyes had the color of burnt sienna, which were resting on my appearance. His skin had a pale complex and, to my surprise, I truly loved it. His wavy dark brown strands framed his fine face beautifully. He wore a black tailcoat with a delicate shirt made of muslin. Over the shirt he wore a linen roll collar vest. He also wore black pants and a pair of leather shoes. He was definitely rich and delicate-looking. My mouth hung open when I compared his appearance with my simple-fashioned dress. He was in one word: inhumanly perfect, but I promised myself I wouldn't be cursed by beauty. I firmly walked to the man and looked him straight in the eye.

''Sir, can I do something for you?''

My peach-coloured eyes met his burnt sienna orbs. We were connected for a short time, and I enjoyed every single second of it. Then he broke the bond and looked over my head, which wasn't that difficult, since I was a rather small girl.

''..I believe I'm late..'' He spoke, more to himself then to me, but his voice only sounded like music. He looked at me again.

''You are an inhabitant of this mansion right, my lady?'' He asked in his enchanting voice. I gasped. How did he know that? I don't know him and he shouldn't know me. Slowly I took a few steps back. Who knows what kind of person he was. Maybe a pervert dressed in beauty.. ?

''Are you a friend of my father?'' I demanded rather roughly. I frowned at my behaviour and softened my eyes. ''..And yes, I live here, sir..''

The man was silent for a while, but then his mouth turned in a kind smile. He crouched fore me and gently took my hand. The feeling of his hand touching mine was overwhelming. It was so soft and so warm it made me shiver. Was this man that perfect? He looked nice, nicer then all those other arrogant nobles. Before I noticed, the man planted a kiss on the back of my hand. His eyes never left my blushing face and when I looked down, our eyes met again. O, I thought this man was the most beautiful creature on earth, with his stunning eyes. I could drown in those orbs, and I wouldn't mind. Then he suddenly let go of my hand and broke the 'spell'. The way he stood up and left me was a knockout for me. I bit my lip out of frustration. Why am I suddenly so attracted to this man? He was really handsome, am I really cursed by his beauty? With a swift movement i grabbed his sleeve, which made him look down at me. Now I have to say something, otherwise he'll think I'm an idiot.

''S- Sir, I'm sorry but.. may I know your name?'' I questioned. The man looked amused and gently tore himself away from my grip. He turned around.

''_Kuran Kaname_ is my name..'' He continued walking away. I felt my cheeks burning like fire and for the last time I opened my mouth.

''My name is _Kotomai_, _Shino Kotomai_ sir!''

With that last sentence that came out of my throat, the last glance of his eye and the last smile of the night, he nodded and mouthed a 'pleasure to meet you'. My eyes lightened up and I searched for the man, but he was already gone, enveloped by my father's party. I narrowed by peach-colored eyes and looked at the dancing 'flesh' where that man should be walking. I sighed and thought about him. I felt drained and yet full of energy. I gently cupped my blushing cheek and giggled.

_I, Shino Kotomai, am totally enveloped by Kaname Kuran's presence.._

* * *

_Let's have a Royal Love.._

**_Irisa Satomi_**

**Phieeeuw finished! A new story, Royal Love, where I use my new OC. Her name is Shinju Kotomai, and she is the daughter of a rich family. This story takes place in the 19th century. **

**For the ones who didn't know, Shino Kotomai means: Shino (bamboo stalk) Koto (harp) Mai (brightness), Bamboo stalk Bright Harp XD**

**I don't know.. this beginning isn't really.. you know, good :3**

**Oh! For the ones who didn't knew, this is the English version of the story 'Royale Liefde'. Thank you MidnightVampire-san! So I'm continuing with the English version...**


	2. Dreaming

_19th Century, a time were vampires lived among humans._

_The blood thirsting creatures inherited beauty, charisma and elegance, it's almost the perfect person for the prey, human. Of course, the humans feel threatened by this beasts, and start attacking them. That's the time when humans created a wall around themselves, trying to keep those creatures out. But one night can change everything. The night when a rich girl and a ancient vampire meets each other, and are willing to break down those walls of threatening and start a new future. Death cannot stop them, because they have a Royal Love, a love that will last forever..._

**Chapter Two – Dreaming**

It has been four hours ago, the time that changed my mind. Four hours, the time when I met that man, who was different from the other noblemen I knew. He was different but not in a bad way. A gentle personality was hiding underneath that skin of beauty and elegance. Four hours ago, the time I only looked at him, talking with him and admiring his delicate appearance. Was that the only thing I could do? And now, sitting for my luxurious dressing table without my corset, being brushed by my lady's maid**(1)**, the only one I actually trusted next to my father. I knew the maid since my childhood. She used to care for me instead of my mother, being helped by the nanny, who is already deceased now. She played with me and talked with me, seeing me grow up in the young lady I now am. The maid herself wasn't that old, she was in her late twenties, and it always surprised me how young and strong she always looked. Like she didn't age anymore. She somewhat behaves like my older sister when my father is not around. Then we'll sit in my room and talk until one of us falls asleep. When she's the first one, I'll have to drag her out of my room.. I suddenly felt someone tapping my shoulder and I knew it was the maid, much to my annoyance.

''What's it, _Miu_-san?'' I shouted the maid's name rudely. I heard a gasp behind me, followed by a painful thump on my head.

''Don't talk to _Nee-san__**(2)**_like that, Shino-sama!'' A scolding voice shot back. I turned around and glared at the red-haired girl in front of her. The red-head glared right back and forced Shino to turn around, while she grabbed a comb and roughly start removing my tangles. I groaned of the sharp pain on my tender scalp.

''Ouch! It hurts, Miu-san!'' I whined, which was answered by another hard yank.

''Well, stop whining and just tell me what goes on in that little mind of yours! I know something is bothering you!'' She screamed, her caramel-colored eyes digging in my peach-colored. I bit my lip, giving her the signal to stop, and gracefully crossed my legs. Miu's eyes widened, but she obeyed and started combing my bangs in silence. It was not that something like this was rare, it happens often, too often. Miu is my maid, she should behave like one, and not interfere with my problems. But everytime I think about it, I know a part of my heart knows I need Miu, because she is the candle that leads me out of this dark, dangerous hole of noble prosperity, where there is no such thing as mercy. Not the butler, the gardener and certainly not the scullery maids, those little brats who likes nothing more then gossiping and causing problems. I've always wondered why my father let those girls work for us, but as the lady I am, I would never dare to ask such a rude thing. The only think I could do is trust him, like Miu. The feeling of her gently combing my hair was relaxing. I decided to forgive her and I raised my hand, telling her to stop. I stood up and looked straight in the maid's eyes. She was a small woman for her age, she was 166 cm (5 ft 7''), or maybe it was that I also wasn't that tall, I am 152 cm (4 ft 11''). Silence passed, until I started to giggle, which was followed by another giggle from Miu, which both ended up in laughter. After our little moment faded away, I delicately sat myself for the dressing table again and beckoned Miu over to continue combing my hair. When she started, I felt so happy.

''So tell me, what was going on upstairs?'' She demanded. I pretended to be deep in thought.

''Nothing, really. Everything was the same as always. Father sitting in his chair, stupid nobles and acceptable dishes'' I answered soberly.

''So the noblemen haven't changed?'' Miu asked. I shook my head.

''Then what about that men by the fountain?'' She asked bluntly, which gave me almost a heart-attack. Behind me I heard Miu giggle. I faced her.

''How do you know about Kaname?'' I demanded.

''I didn't, until now...'' She gave me a 'you are dumb'-look, and it irritated me, yet I was to embarrassed to scold her. I felt my cheeks burning when I thought about him again, his gentle eyes studying my appearance and most importantly: the feeling of his mouth on my hand. What did I actually felt that time when we where eye-to-eye? It was a moment which happened to fast for me to even remember the small details of it. I was so drowned in my thoughts that I didn't notice Miu waving her hands in front of my face, until she flicked my forehead. I whined and rubbed the sore spot.

''So tell me, who is that Kaname?''

She asked me like she was a good friend of me. I sighed, knowing that this time was inevitable, and decided to explain the situation.

''Well, he's is really handsome and gentle..'' I started. Miu chuckled when my blush became more intense.

''..and he's my father's guest. We've talked a bit before he left. That's all..'' Thinking I was rid of the embarrassing explanations, Miu stared intensely at me, probably knowing I'm still hiding something from her, which was of course true. It was just to embarrassing, the fact I was cursed by that man's beauty. It was still a fact I wanted to forget, yet I want to cherish the memory of him kissing my hand. That was the only thing that flashed for my eyes when I think about him. Kissing my hand was just out of formality, was a sentence I've tried to believe. He's probably just like all those other stupid noblemen, was another sentence I've repeated. But whatever I tried to make myself believe, the fact that he touched my body so passionately, was enough to make me faint. And maybe I wanted even more, his face nuzzling in my neck, his strong arms hugging my body and maybe, if I could survive it, a _kiss_. And that's what was making me so afraid and confused. What is this man to me, and why do I suddenly feel so attracted to him, even if I know him just for a moment? How could I explain it to Miu, if I even don't know it myself? I glanced at the red-head from the corner of my eye, seeing her still staring at me with a look that made me a little bit nervous. Miu noticed, and apparently figured out my problem. I was happy with Miu, the one who could see right through me. She helped me taking of my make-up and dressed me in my nightgown. The thin fabric felt like feathers on my skin, which immediately made me sleepy. Before I fell asleep on the ground, Miu quickly led me to my canopy bed and covered me up. I thanked Miu for helping me and wished her a good night. After she left, I immediately nuzzled in my soft pillow. The brushing feeling reminds me of the feeling of Kaname kissing my hand. The scene wouldn't leave my eyes, as if it was printed on my vision. I closed my eyes. I don't have to remember him, I really don't have to remember him. He forgot me anyway, he should be sleeping right now, not even remembering _it_. A tiny aching feeling started to itch my heart. Slowly, my heart filled with unhappiness. I groaned and bit my lip. I don't have to remember the moment. I don't have to remember the feeling of his soft lips. He'll never do it again, that's why I should not hope for it. With that, I fell in a light sleep, feeling darkness capturing my body and sending me to a world, where Kaname and I only lived.

_I, Shino Kotomai, met him in my dreams.._

* * *

_Let's have a Royal Love_

_**Irisa Satomi**_

**1) Lady's maid: A personal attendant who waits on the lady of the house. Her duties are (for example) helping the lady with her make-up, hairdressing, clothing, jewelry, shoes, wardrobe care and shopping.**

**2) Nee-san or Onee-san: Older sister, big sister.**

**That's the second chapter for now. You know, it's really hard for me to stick on one story, because I update the chapter which suits my mood. If the fangirl in me wakes up, I'll continue writing for things as _Ichijou Takuma, the Gentle _or _Tea, Only for you_. If there is a time my serious side takes over, I'll update stories like _Your sin makes my world_, _Be my prisoner_ or this story, _Royal Love_. It's not that my LMAO-side disappeared, I actually will never get rid of it. Sometimes, even in the serious stories, I HAVE to write a funny line! I always scold myself for that, and end up deleting, copying, cutting and pasting the sentence over and over again. So yea, life is difficult when I'm forcing myself to be serious..**

**And! I'm going to test ya~! ;3 I'll write down a few (easy) quotes from Vampire Knight and you'll have to guess who said it! Just do it ONLY if you are interested!**

**- May I drink from your neck?**

**- I hope you don't have any intentions of abusing me personally..**

**- The world is dyed with the color of blood. It will never be able to go back to the way it was before..**

**- You lot like those types of questions, don't you? (sorry, this one was just to funny..)**

**- You make me so cruel..**

**- T_T It's Daddy... (again, sorry!)**

**Easy! If you are a VK-fan, you'll be able to answer most of the quotes! Leave it in your review!**


End file.
